wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
High King Maulgar
High King Maulgar is the lord of the ogre council in Gruul's Lair in the Blade's Edge Mountains of Outland. His council is comprised of Kiggler the Crazed, Blindeye the Seer, Olm the Summoner and Krosh Firehand. Abilities * Single target damage is around 4000 on plate, up to 12000 crushing * Arcing Smash, 5000~12000 damage on plate * Mighty Blow, 6000~11000 damage on plate * Whirlwind, 7000 damage on plate * At 50%, he will begin charging random raid members Council Abilities 'Krosh Firehand (Mage)' * Melee : n/a? * Casts a Spell Shield which a mage can Spellsteal. It reduces incoming spell damage by 75%, and lasts for 30 seconds. He must be tanked by a mage using the stolen Spell Shield. The mage should have full (+16%) spell hit to minimize the chance of having Spellsteal resisted. With the Arcane talent, this means +6% spell hit from gear. Note that Krosh will only recast Spell Shield when he isn't casting a (4s cast) Greater Fireball. This means that the tanking mage's Spell Shield can fade, and he must take one full damage fireball before he can steal another shield. Greater Fireball hits for 8500-9500 damage. This can be avoided by casting Fire Ward just before Greater Fireball hits tanking mage – Fire Ward will absorb ~1200 damage, depending on the rank cast. Remember to cast this buff at least 15 seconds before you expect the Fireball, that way you can recast the Ward after the 30 second cooldown is up. The tanking mage should gear for stamina until he reaches a minimum of 10500 health buffed (13k is more ideal). Mana should not be completely disregarded, as repeated Spellstealing is costly (29% of your base mana). * Casts Blast Wave AoE which deals roughly 6000 damage and has extremely short (~10 yards) range. No one should take Blast Wave damage. He is immune to the Curse of Tongues debuff, and his Greater Fireballs ignore resistance gear, grounding totems and spell reflections; stamina and intellect stats are key for the mage. * When doing this fight, depending on when Krosh casts his spell shield ability it is possible to not take a full damage fireball. This does seem to be the luck of the draw, where if you first Spellsteal his shield at an unlucky time he will always be in the middle of casting when the shield buff expires. In these cases, a mage should use Fire Ward and then spam the Spellsteal key to take minimum damage. * See the Mage Stamina Gear List for a list of useful mulgar tanking items 'Olm the Summoner (Warlock)' * Casts a heavy shadow DoT which cannot be removed and stacks, * summons Wild Fel Stalkers, * occasionally Death Coil. * Melee : 5000? He should be tanked by his own Felhounds via Enslave Demon. Olm will place a stacking debuff on the Wild Fel Stalker that must be removed by the pet, which is an ability that is not auto cast but on a short cooldown. The Felhounds also come with taunt. The Summoner can be tanked with 2 Felhounds or 1 Felhound and a tank. Additional Felhounds must be Banished or enslaved by remaining warlocks. Not stunnable. 'Kiggler the Crazed (Shaman)' * Hex * Lightning bolt * Arcane blast 2500 damage 10 yards pbaoe, he casts this very irregularly so he can be meleed * Arcane shock ? damage, ranged attack he uses irregularly on the person with the highest aggro. * Melee : 6000? Typically attacks with ranged lightning bolts and arcane shocks and may be tanked by any ranged DPS class. The lightning bolts are nature based and the arcane shocks are arcane based but both do relatively little damage. One healer is typically enough to handle the damage. He will sometimes Hex (polymorph) his primary target, so you must have either 2 ranged tanks or a Moonkin form druid, which are immune to polymorph. Kiggler also has a point-blank area-effect attack (similar to Arcane Explosion) which deals damage, lowers all targets' threat, and knocking all targets back. Moving him away from the Krosh-tank is important to keep him from knocking the Krosh-tank into Krosh's Blast Wave. Arcane resistance is more important than nature resistance for tanking this mob as enough arcane explosions can cause Kiggler to break loose and go after healers. Not stunnable. Blindeye the Seer (Priest) * Power Word: Shield * Prayer of Mending * Normal Heal spell. * Melee : 2000. Hits for 800-900 (non-crushing) on a geared protection Warrior. The healer of the group. He has a small heal which heals him for approximately 5% of his health and a very powerful 10-second cast Prayer of Mending which heals him to full. Before he casts Prayer of Mending he will always Power Word: Shield himself first and can't be interrupted when the shield is up. As soon as he shields, DPS must break down the shield so that they can interrupt his Prayer of Mending. Rogues can also stun this boss with Kidney Shot, this will prevent him from healing. Typically tanked by a DPS warrior or feral druid. Note: A marksmanship-specced hunter with Silencing Shot can use it through the shield to interrupt the Prayer. Additionally, a Rogue with Improved Kick is able to bypass the shield due to the 2-second silencing kick debuff; theoretically, a warrior with Improved Shield Bash should be able to do the same. Strategy Once the initial trash (3) are killed, the raid has 1 hour to do attempts on the King and his council. The 1 hour timer is based on when the first patrolling trash mob first aggroes. The key to get into this fight is the pull. Everyone needs to stand in the correct position to minimize the impact of the area-effect abilities. The typical kill order is Priest, Warlock, Mage, Shaman, and finally Maulgar. Priest and Warlock can both be focus-fired by melee and ranged together, so they go down quickly. Shaman and Mage are ranged-only DPS and die more slowly. Due to many of the ogres having anti-melee damage (fire nova, AoE knock-back, Maulgar whirlwind), ranged DPS is more of an asset than melee DPS for this specific fight. Having a mod such as RLAssistFU or the entire raid on Teamspeak / Ventrilo will synchronize the pull as much as possible to reduce the impact of certain mobs running the wrong way. The Pull ;Krosh Firehand The mage tanking Krosh Firehand should place himself completely to the right and move straight forward. Just in front of Krosh Firehand there's a slight "clip" and that is where you should stand before the pull takes place. Be sure not to move too close to the "clip" or you will aggro the room. A good reference point can be used just before the clip, there is a portion of the wall to your right that makes a "corner" (with a little steam vent) that is a safe reference point stay at when preparing for the pull. When High King Maulgar gets aggroed you shoot any instant-spell you have (fire blast, PoM pyro) at Krosh Firehand and Spellsteal his shield immediately afterwards. Positioning Krosh is easy. When you aggro him, he will run to you until he is right next to you, then he will stay at that point and fireball you. Make sure that you position him in the far right corner so the raid does not have to worry about the flame wave ability. This is easily done by running to the corner after a Fire Blast and just waiting until he gets to you and then blinking to get out of the range of the flame wave. ; High King Maulgar High King Maulgar gets pulled to the other side of where he's standing. He remains all time of the fight on his position. It is recommended to use a spare hunter with misdirection on the main tank to ensure his aggro is as sticky as possible straight from the start. ; Kiggler the crazed Kiggler the Crazed can be tanked by a combination of two hunters or two warlocks who are siphon life/drain tanking him. Alternatively he can be tanked by a Moonkin druid because of the immunity to polymorph. Nature resistance should be a priority to the class(es) tanking him to avoid large damage spikes. Stay at max range to avoid the Arcane Blast. ; Blindeye the Seer Blindeye the Seer has to be pulled across the room to the other side of the rock where Maulgar is tanked. All DPS are on him doing damage, he should be dead as soon as possible. ; Olm the Summoner Olm the Summoner, the warriors and the warlocks run straight to him, but beware of the Blast Wave of Krosh Firehand. He should be tanked in the back of the room. Since he has no AoE, he can be tanked next to Blindeye the Seer, so your dps can switch fast and easy. Killing the 4 adds It is important that you have enough damage to make Blindeye the Seer's shield disappear. Have someone giving information when the shield is up and then just burst his shield down. Once the shield is down, his healing ability can be interrupted by physical means. Alternatively you can use Silence, Improved Kick, Improved Shield Bash or Improved Counterspell to interrupt him even with the shield up. Optimally you should only have to deal with two or three shields while damaging him down, then all the melee should go to Olm the Summoner while all ranged DPS concentrates on Krosh Firehand. While you walk to those two encounters, make sure to avoid Krosh Firehand's Blast Wave. Stay calm, be cautious, and bring those two adds down. Once Olm the Summoner is down, Krosh Firehand should follow right after. Finally everyone DPSs Kiggler the Crazed down. Notes: * Also, make one of your rogues apply Mind-numbing Poison on his off-hand, or a warlock cast Curse of Tongues, thus greatly increasing your chances to interrupt his healing spells. * Bring a Mortal Strike warrior to apply the healing debuff, or use another rogue with Wound Poison (even use shiv to be sure it is stacked 5 times the whole fight) so that even if the priest manages to cast a healing spell on him it will only heal him for 50% of the amount. ;High King Maulgar Phase 1 After all 4 adds are down, ensure your healers have enough mana. All free healers should recover some mana before entering the fight against High King Maulgar. Same goes for caster-DPS. High King Maulgar hits very hard (about 12k on cloth), so its advised to keep available attack power debuffs up all the time (Demoralizing Shout or Curse of Weakness if you have enough warlocks) . Meleers don't enter the fight right away, they have to wait until High King Maulgar does his first Whirlwind. When the Whirlwind vanishes you can enter the fight for about 25-35 seconds, then you should move away to prevent his Whirlwind from hitting you! ;High King Maulgar Phase 2 At 50% High King Maulgar enters Phase 2. He becomes big and red and drops his hammer reducing his melee damage by a good amount so that the OTs can survive a few seconds without heal after a taunt. In this phase he will charge random party members. He will also cast Intimidating Shout on the main tank which will incapacitate him for 4 seconds and fear everyone around him. To deal with intimidating shout, have a second tank taunt Maulgar after all the other adds are down (the MT should immediately taunt him back) and then run out of range of the fear and wait. When Maulgar Intimidating Shouts the melee, his aggro will switch to the off tank until Intimidating Shout breaks. Once Intimidating Shout breaks, the off tank can intervene the MT to get Maulgar back in position. His whirlwinds can be dangerous in this phase if he begins one while the main tank is feared or right after a charge so keeping tabs on the whirlwinds and spreading out are very important. If you have 20 or more people still up once the 4 adds are dead, you should have no trouble getting Maulgar down. Be prepared and spread out for Phase 2. Notes Killing Maulgar stops the 3 Lair Brutes at the front entrance from respawning. The ones after the door are unaffected however. Movies * http://www.forlornlegacy.net/showthread.php?t=47 Kill Movie by Buena of Windrunner, Forlorn Legacy. *Smile vs High King Maulgar - High Quality from a healer's point of view http://files.filefront.com/smile_maulgarwmv/;7135697;/fileinfo.html *High King Maulgar Kill Druid PoV, Hexed - Undermine *Maulgar Kill (Hunter PoV) Fist of Entropy, Wildhammer-US (High quality) *High King Maulgar video- hunter POV from War Front , Frostmane - US. http://www.warfront.org *High King Maulgar Kill (Healer PoV) *High King Maulgar kill movie (Warlock PoV) from Achchazu, Krag'jin-EU External Links *Anikki's illustrated tactic do.anikki.com *High King Maulgar Strategy Guide Bosskillers.com *High King Maulgar Raid Strategy MMO-Champion.com *WoW-Tactics German Maulgar Strategy Category:Ogre Lords Category:Ogres Category:Bosses Category:Instance:Gruul's Lair